


The Toppat Clan's Christmas Party!

by Professional Burt Simp (SPIRITPH0NE)



Series: (Insert Holiday Here) Specials [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, YEEAHH HERE WE GO!!, charles doesnt swear because hes baby /hj, dave panpa rock pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/Professional%20Burt%20Simp
Summary: The Toppat Clan has a Christmas Party and it goes like you would expectAnd these just keep getting shorter
Relationships: Buckethat & Tin Tintin, Buckethat/Tin Tintin, Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Series: (Insert Holiday Here) Specials [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Toppat Clan's Christmas Party!

**Author's Note:**

> i uploaded this on christmas eve because i actually have something planned for christmas (that ill try to finish)

Christmas. Most of the time they had something really big planned on Christmas, some plan that they carry out of the 25th of December. But this year, they really didn’t have anything to do, no big plans to carry out. And so, they threw a Christmas Party! There’s really not anything better to do, right? Right? 

But as Burt sits down, staring into his mug of eggnog (which he hated, eggnog sucks ass, that’s just a fact) he felt like this really was the worst they could do. 

“Hey,” Sven says, mug of eggnog in his hand empty (how the fuck did he drink it that quickly what the fuck), “I know this party wasn’t.. the best idea, but it something, right?” 

Burt nods, hesitantly taking a sip of his eggnog (it still tastes like ass (not that he knows what ass tastes like) ), “I guess you’re right,” 

Sven smiles, walking away to go get more eggnog, “That’s the spirit!” He motions his hand to the mug in Burt’s hands, “Want more?” 

Burt shakes his head, “No, I don’t really like eggnog,” 

“Oh! Why didn’t you say anything!” Sven walks back to Burt, grabbing the mug out of his hands and taking a sip of it. 

Burt stares at Sven before turning to look at the oncoming chaos happening around him. 

\---

Ok, Dave usually likes Christmas songs. 

BUT HAVING ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU REPEATING FOR 4 HOURS IS SO FUCKING ANNOYING, HE JUST WANTS TO PUNCH A WALL, UGH!!

Fuck, Christmas, fuck the Toppats, fuck Mariah Carey, just… FUCK!!! 

He grabs the rock-filled pillow and threw it against the wall, fuck walls, fuck rocks, fuck pillows, fuck throwing rock-filled pillows againsts walls, fuck. 

Shit. 

\--

“Hey, do you know who keeps playing music outside of the prisoner's cells every month?” RHM asks, turning to look at Reginald. 

Reginald shakes his head, it’s really been a fucking mystery, and there’s really no one to suspect, and the prisoners are always fucking pissed when they come to check on them. And he really doesn’t want that, “No, I’m still not sure,” 

RHM nods, looking back at the Toppat Members doing whatever the fuck they usually do, “We really should start keeping an eye on everyone, make sure they’re not.. killing eachother or something,” 

Reginald laughs a little, nodding, “Yeah, you’re right,” 

\--

Tin hated Christmas, he never really had a reason for it, he guesses that he always did. Santa was fat and old, and he hated old people (only old people who had white hair, wore red, and name was Santa), and Santa is an anagram for Satan, and Tin doesn’t like Satan either. 

One time on Christmas, he went to a grocery store and set it on fire, just because he could. That was also the year he joined the Toppat Clan, good times…

“Hey! Tin!” 

Tin snaps out of his thoughts and turns to see Buckethat walking towards him. 

Tin waves at Buckethat as he watches Bucket (as Tin likes to call him) stand next to him. 

“So…” Buckethat says, looking at whatever the fuck is happening, “How’s the party so far?” 

‘It’s okay, I don’t like Christmas though,’ Tin signs. 

“Do you like, have a reason why?” 

Tin shakes his head, he didn’t a (valid) reason why, and will probably never have one. 

“Huh,” Buckethat points to the large Christmas tree, “Wait, is Thomas trying to knock the tree down- HOLY SHIT YES HE IS!!” 

\---

‘-And that’s why I’m allowed back in Burger King,’ Henry finishes his story, turning to Charles to see his reaction to his very amazing story. 

But Charles wasn’t paying attention, he was looking at the cameras. 

‘What is it this time?’ Henry asks, leaning closer to Charles to get a better look at the cameras.

And it looks like someone knocked the Christmas tree over, and everyone is fighting, typical Toppat stuff. 

Henry sighs, ‘Again?’

Charles nods, “Every freaking time,”


End file.
